Automated spelling and grammar checking technology allows authors to deliver document drafts to a reviewer or editor with minimal typographical and basic grammatical errors. A spell checker scans a document and compares each word with a known list of correctly spelled words from a dictionary. A grammar checker attempts to verify written text for grammatical correctness based on whether the sentence is produced and interpreted in accordance with rules and constraints of relevant grammar (singular form, plural form, etc.).
However, despite advances in technology, humans still play a vital role in reviewing a document's quality, such as its content, context, sentiment, factual consistency, etc. As such, authors typically use spell checkers and grammar checkers to remove typographical and grammatical errors, and then send the document to a human reviewer to review the document from a content, context, and overall document quality standpoint.